


Echoing the Sound (Sink Until I Drown)

by DarlingNikki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hannibal is a Magnificent Bastard, M/M, Objectification, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is utter shameless porn.  Will is giving Hannibal a blow job, and well, Hannibal is a terrible, terrible person.  This was inspired by all the pictures of Mads smoking that are floating around.  Smoking is just one of those things, ugh, so awful, but so very sexy.  This is utterly filthy, with a domineering Hannibal flat out using Will's mouth for his own pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoing the Sound (Sink Until I Drown)

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously think this is the dirtiest thing I've ever wrote. I work at a porno store, and I blushed while writing this. I BLUSHED, dear lord, sex hasn't made me blush in a good seven years now. Hope you enjoy! Completely unbeta'd again, I wrote this for a prompt on HannibalKink last night, and decided to go ahead and throw it here. Working title there was "Filthy." New title is from "Please" by Nine Inch Nails. The Fragile album was my writing music for this, and it certainly fits for this fandom. Hands down, favorite NIN album ever.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, I totally have a Tumblr where I post random stuff, like cosplays I do, meta, and whatnot. My username there is PinkGlitteryGoth. Having more people to interact with would make my day!

Sitting in the chair, looking down at me, like a king surveying his kingdom, Hannibal pulls out a small silver cigarette case, and pulls out a cigarette. He holds it between his index and middle finger and gazes impassively at me, his long fingers reaching in his jacket to pull out a golden zippo lighter. The corners of his lips turn slightly upwards as he surveys me as I kneel before him with my hands clasped together behind my back. He leans back as he lights the cigarette. His eyes linger over my obvious erection. He chuckles and inhales. My eyes linger on his cheekbones as his cheeks hollow out and highlight his gorgeous, so sharp you could cut yourself, bone structure. I wish I had the courage to lean up and catch his lips and taste the smoke as he exhales.  
  
He watches with the patience of a predator, and I am prey trapped under his gaze.  
  
Finally, he slowly unzips his pants. His cock seems huge when I get an clear glimpse of it, and I can see the veins on the underside tracing upwards to the tip. I want to lick my way up that before I take the head into my mouth. I'm far more experienced with women than I am with men, but I want this. I want this so much I am salivating at the sight of his penis curling upwards to rest against his stomach. I want Hannibal so much that my entire world has narrowed down to just watching him, and waiting for him to give me a signal.  
  
"Suck it." His voice is rough and scratchy from talking to his patients all day, and then the cigarette smoke abusing his vocal cords even further. He lazily lifts his other hand to the side table beside the chair and takes a sip from the glass of wine that rested there.  I watch as his adam's apple bobs as he swallows.  I lean forward, my hands reaching to grasp his cock to better maneuver it past my waiting lips. He smirks, "No, no, no, dear Will, I want you to use only your mouth. No hands."  
  
I meet his eyes, but his brown eyes reveal nothing to me. It is like I am just a normal person, unable to see the filth and lies hidden in every person. The sensation is almost better than the desire that shifts like molten gold underneath my skin. I lean forward to begin. I have to give into my impulse to follow that bulging vein that caught my eye with the flat of my tongue. I can feel his pulse calmly beating against my tongue. His pulse doesn't even indicate that he's at all effected by me thus far.  
  
I redouble my efforts and take his cock into my mouth. I bob my head down, and take as much as I can past my lips, but I can barely take half of it comfortably, before my gag reflex starts to protest. I pull back and begin to swirl my tongue around his head, making sure to slide over the slit so I can taste the salty slightly bitter taste of his precum. His breathing doesn't increase in the slightest.  
  
I look up at him in askance. I have no idea what I could be doing wrong. I've been trying to do the things that I enjoy when I happen to be on the receiving end, but they aren't seeming to affect him at all. I just want him to enjoy this. I want to satisfy him. He likes me as a person, as a friend, but I want to be more to him, I want this to happen again. He takes another drag from his cigarette and glances down at me since I've stopped.  
  
He blows his smoke directly into my face, and raises an eyebrow at me. "Stopping so soon?"  
  
I cough and my eyes water from the smoke, "You don't seem to be enjoying this at all."  
  
His smirk grows wider, and he places the cigarette between his lips, securing in place and freeing his hand holding it. "I want you to be a hole for me to fuck." His hand reaches down and cards through my hair gently, before he harshly grips my hair and tugs my head back. "Dear Will, can you do that for me?"  
  
I am frantically trying to nod my head, but he is gripping my hair too tight. Trying to move my head at all makes it feel like he's going to rip my hair straight out of my scalp. I don't even have the willpower to care. I want to be whatever he wants. I need him. My voice rings with desperation when I say, "Please," in answer to him, "whatever you want."  
  
His answer is to use his other hand to grip my chin and apply his thumbs to roughly pry my lips apart. "Hold those open." His hand leaves my face, and he gives his cock a quick stroke before he guides it into my waiting mouth. His hand reaches up and plucks the cigarette from between his lips. He uses the hand gripping my hair to move my head downwards on his cock. He angles my heads so that it's actually easier to go past halfway down his cock. He slowly pushes my head further down. It goes past the point of comfort again. He pushes me further. Finally, I am swallowing convulsively against the intrusion in my throat.  
  
He holds my head down there. I start to panic a little. I can't breath, his hand is an iron band holding me in place. I look up at him, and I can see that his breathing has finally quickened. I try to move back. He just smirks and blows another silver stream of smoke into my face. Finally he pulls back and I start to cough as my eyes water from the lack of air and the smoke.  
  
"Dear Will, you aren't going back on your word are you?" I shake my head frantically, past the point of caring that his hand tangled in my hair makes it painful to do so.  
  
I lean forward and take the tip of his cock back into my mouth. He hisses out, "Good," between clenched teeth before beginning to fuck my face in earnest. All the way in, then he slides out, rolling his hips as he does so. Over and over, this repeats. Time is loosing all meaning, all that I can think of the scrape of his cock against my lips, and the quick breaths I take while he's withdrawn from my sore and abused throat.  
  
My knees are starting to ache and my legs are going numb. Tears involuntarily gather at the corners of my eyes, before they start to freely run down my face. This is where I belong. He flicks ash in my hair carelessly, stating in a matter of fact tone, "Look at you. You are just a fucktoy." Saliva is running sloppily down my chin, I keep my hands clasped firmly behind my back though.  He told me I couldn't use my hands, so they are unimportant.  
  
This has gone on for so long. I wonder if he's even going to come. Still I let him use me as he wishes. I am his. My eyes start to drift closed. This is how I should be.  
  
He gives a rough jerk to my head, pulling me all the way off his cock, before he slaps me in the face with it. "Look at me." I meet his eyes.  They are still so blank, giving me nothing to go on. 

His smile is cruel, but finally he is cumming. Ropes of thick pearlescent cum spurt from the tip of his cock, coating the lenses of my glasses, some landing on my outstretched tongue, and more landing on my cheeks.  
  
He looks down at me, I don't know what he sees, but he seems almost satisfied with it. He drags his hands through the cum on my cheeks, pushing it into my mouth, before plucking my glasses off of me. I blind in disorientation, but he simply flips them around and holds them out towards my mouth. "Filthy little fucktoy, clean off the mess you caused on your glasses." I eagerly lick the rapidly cooling cum off the glasses.  
  
Satisfaction tinges the tone of his voice when he tells me, "Swallow it, right now."  
  
I do.

He drains the glass of wine that had been sitting on the table, then lights another cigarette and continues to watch me as my chest heaves and I lay my head down to rest on his thigh. His grip loosens, then he is gently carding his hand through my hair, petting me, as if I'd done a good job.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again, you can find me on Tumblr too at PinkGlitteryGoth.


End file.
